Mas alla
by Suadan
Summary: Bella tiene los días contados, Edward no tiene idea de lo que esta sucediendo,¿sera mas fuerte la enfermedad o Bella podrá contra ella? ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: Los Personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... La historia es mia**

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA<strong>

**FLASH BACK**

-Ojala entendieras lo que quiero decir. Ya estaba desesperada no podía creer lo terco que podía ser mi esposo.

-Lo siento pero no puedo, no lo hare. Se quedo sentado en su sofá viéndome como si estuviese loca.

-Para ti nunca va a ser importante mi manera de pensar, a ti nunca te van a importar mis acciones, he sido para ti, he intentado por todos los medio convencerte de lo importante que es para mí lo que hago y tu simplemente piensas que es una pérdida de tiempo. La voz se me estaba rompiendo a causa del dolor, mientras alzaba mis manos como símbolo de desesperación.

-No es así amor, no pienso eso fue solo un momento de rabia, me descontrole, no quería decir eso. Se levanto e intento acercarse, di un paso atrás.

-Pero lo dijiste, y duele, no voy a pretender que no lo hiciste, siempre haces lo mismo Cullen, estas todo el día en tu oficina, trabajando, sin importarte lo que suceda.

-Trato de mantener a mi familia Swan o que pretendes. Ahora él era el desesperado.

- Que estés para nosotras, Nessie necesita a su padre y yo a mi esposo, pero para ti nada es suficiente siempre quieres tener más, no es cierto, siempre quieres… me corto con un beso y me tomo de la cara.

-Lo siento amor soy un idiota, se que nunca me vas a perdonar mis burradas pero para si son importantes tus historias, sabes que las he leído todas, solo que soy un bastardo que se muere de celos cada vez que un lector se le tira encima, te dije que iba a pasar menos tiempo en la oficina y lo voy a hacer, a partir de hoy solo estaré allá hasta las cuatro de allí soy todo tuyo y los fines de semana será totalmente libres.

Esa noche mi esposo y yo hicimos el amor, como siempre nos entregamos sin reservas, no importo el tiempo, no importaban las peleas, no importaba ni la oficina ni los libros, solo éramos el y yo amándonos apasionadamente.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

-Sra. Swan se encuentra bien. Mi doctor, El señor Barnner estaba frente a mí tratando de despertarme de mi trance.

-Si Doctor Barnner, entonces no hay duda, tengo cáncer. Mi voz se apago al terminar la oración.

-Si Isabella, ya no existe dudas, quieres que le diga a tu esposo.

-¡No! No se va a enterar, tiene que prometerme que no le dirá nada, esta enfermedad puede curarse, voy a salir de esto sin preocuparlo, el doctor solo asintió y yo Salí del consultorio con las lágrimas al borde de mis ojos, subí a mi carro y busque a mi hija en el colegio.

-Mamita. Grito mi hija mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos y la amarre a mi cuerpo en un abrazo, las lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro.

-¿Por qué lloras mamita? Mi hija tenía 7 años y era una pequeña muy inteligente.

-porque te amo demasiado princesa quieres ir por un helado. Inmediatamente después que le dije eso la pequeña arruguita, que se le hico en la frente por fruncir el ceño se le borro y su cara cambio a una sonrisa. Fuimos por el helado y al llegar a la casa hice una cena deliciosa para mi esposo y mi pequeña, los mese fueron pasando mi esposo ha cumplido su promesa, Edward siempre me apoyaba, siempre estaba conmigo en todo, todo menos mi enfermedad, no se lo había dicho, pensé que así sería más fácil pero por lo contrario era cada vez peor, tenía un diario donde había escrito todas las experiencias vividas por mi enfermedad y como había esto cambiado la forma de ver a mi familia.

Han pasado dos Años mi pequeña ya tiene 9 años y es la razón de mi orgullo, mi demacrado cuerpo está a punto de colapsar por tantos tratamientos, mi esposo ha estado conmigo se preocupa y ha ido conmigo a diferentes médicos, a todos les pido que no revelen mi enfermedad y ninguno lo hace, estábamos celebrando nuestro aniversario y fuimos al lugar donde nos conocimos hace 15 años, Forks, donde crecí toda mi vida y donde estaba la casa de mis padres, los visitamos y dejamos a Nessie con ellos.

-Parece mentira que han pasado tantos años, me decía mi esposo, quien a pesar de sus años seguía hermoso en sus 33 años se veía mejor que a los 18 cuando los conocí.

-Han sido los mejores años Edward, Te he amado desde que nos conocimos en el comedor del instituto. Pasamos la noche a la luz de la luna y las estrellas en nuestro prado, y después fuimos a Port Ángeles y nos hospedamos en el Olympic Lodge, no decir que fue la mejor noche de mi vida era ser una egoísta, hicimos el amor toda la noche, una y otra vez hasta que nuestros cuerpos, o el mío no podía mas, la pasión y la entrega fueron tales que creía que mi cuerpo ni iba a aguantar, después de que tocamos el cielo juntos por cuarta vez lo iré a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes, me quede allí unos segundos y le di la sonrisa más sincera que pude, estaba llena de todo mi amor.

-Yo también te Amo preciosa dijo dándome una sonrisa igual de cargada de sentimientos a la que yo le di.

-Fuiste, eres y serás el amor de mi existencia Edward Cullen, me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo y gracias a ti tenemos una hermosa hija a la cual adoro, quiero que sean felices, y cada día mas que el anterior quiero ver una sonrisa en sus caras, prométeme que siempre me vas a regalar una sonrisa todos los días y que a penas estés en la casa leerás el libro que deje en tu escritorio.

-¿me vas a dejar Isabella? La sonrisa burlona de Edward hizo que riera con él y las lágrimas bordearon mis ojos.

-Siempre estaré contigo amor, solo promételo, prométeme que siempre e vas a regalar una sonrisa de tu hermoso rostro y vas a hacer que nuestra hija Sonría y le leerás a ella el libro también. Sé que inmediatamente no le iba a leer el libro porque existían partes fuertes de mi enfermedad, pero estaban todos grabados todos los sentimientos que tenia guardados para mi esposo y mi hija en todo el proceso de mi enfermedad y no podía decirles para que no sufrieran por mi culpa.

-Lo prometo amor, si eso te hace feliz sonreiré siempre. Me regalo otra sonrisa y se recostó en la cama y me halo para quedar con mi cabeza recostada en su pecho, allí quede dormida después de Regalarle el ultimo te amo, mis ojos se cerraron para no volver a abrirse jamás y una sonrisa quedo grabada en mi cara al morir al lado del único hombre que he amado en toda mi vida y que seguiré amando en donde sea que me encuentre.

**EDWARD**

Ya pasaron 10 años, 10 años desde que mi esposa murió y una vez más, como en todos los aniversarios de su muerte y nuestro matrimonio leíamos su último libro, el libro que nos dejo a mi hija y a mí para que de cierto modo estuviéramos con ella en su enfermedad.

" No importa lo que pase, no importa si al saber que el tiempo ha transcurrido las dos personas en el mundo, que me han dado la felicidad plena, seguirán sonriendo cada mañana, son y serán mi eterno amor y mas allá de esta enfermedad que me consume, está este amor, este amor que me da fuerzas y que me ayuda a mantenerme en pie. Gracias mis amores por regalarme una sonrisa y por hacerme eternamente feliz los amo Edward y Reneesme Cullen"

Siempre con ustedes

Isabella Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer!<strong>

**Espero les guste **

**y espero sus reviws! ^^**


End file.
